


Zanikanie

by speshulsnuwflak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speshulsnuwflak/pseuds/speshulsnuwflak
Summary: "The problem with passion is not that it fades, but that it doesn't, and you're left alone, in an empty room."





	Zanikanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73407) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> Betowała Morwena ♥

Kiedy zamykasz oczy, możesz to poczuć. Delikatne muśnięcie ust i zarostu, lekki dotyk miękkiej dłoni na twoim członku. Wszystko w tym chłopcu było _miękkie_. Wszystko i nic.

***

To nie cisza – cisza po latach spędzonych w towarzystwie wrzeszczących uczniów była utęsknionym odpoczynkiem. Nie była to też pustka, samotność ani jego zapach, którym przesiąkła pościel.

Nie. To był _spokój_. Nawet kiedy tkwił w bezruchu, Potter był jak huragan. Magia, złość, energia, to wszystko otaczało go, elektryzowało powietrze, przesączało się przez twoją skórę, prosto do szpiku kości. Wszystko, czego chciałeś, to to, by _przestał_. Chciałeś tego tak bardzo, że próbowałeś go do tego zmusić. Przytrzymywałeś mu ręce nad głową, przyciskałeś swoje ciało do jego, aż tracił oddech, drżąc i zaciskając się wokół ciebie. Ale nawet wtedy widziałeś jego serce bijące w chudej piersi, mogłeś obserwować krople potu na czole, czułeś jego oddech na karku.

Na początku nieświadomie próbowałeś odtworzyć tę atmosferę. Ciągle byłeś zajęty, twoje dłonie zawsze miały coś do zrobienia. Mieszałeś eliksiry i kartkowałeś gazety, masturbowałeś się z wprawą, której jemu brakowało. Nigdy jednak nie udało ci się uzyskać tego, czego on dokonywał tylko tym, że był. Robi ci się niedobrze na samą myśl, że w ogóle próbowałeś. 

Przestajesz natychmiast. Przestajesz i powoli osuwasz się na skórzany fotel, a potem zamierasz bez zamiaru ruszenia się z siedziska. Wszystko trwa w bezruchu – kurz, powietrze i gdyby to nie było absurdalne, powiedziałbyś, że nawet czas się zatrzymał.

Nie wiesz, jak długo to trwa, ten bezruch, którego nawet byś nie zauważył, gdyby nie ten przeklęty chłopiec. Ale w końcu i to doprowadza cię do szaleństwa, tak bardzo, że zaczynasz widzieć chłopca kątem oka. Wiesz, że to tylko przywidzenie, ale nadal czekasz, serce przestaje ci bić, oddech zamiera w piersi. Oczekujesz, że wyjdzie z sypialni, rozczochrany, z przekrzywionymi okularami. Słyszysz, jak się krząta. Czujesz zapach spalonej kawy, którą upiera się pić.

Ignorujesz wszystkie sygnały, na które kiedyś byłeś wyczulony: żółć w gardle, napięcie ramion, węzeł zaciśnięty w brzuchu. Te wszystkie sygnały świadczą, że jesteś szalony, ale to nieprawda. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to zamknąć oczy i czekać.

**Author's Note:**

> pozwoliłam sobie nie tłumaczyć cytatu, który autorka umieściła jako _summary_. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy to cytat, bo nie mogę tego nigdzie znaleźć. Ale może źle szukam...


End file.
